


The Adventures of Cat Sabre Jr.

by newd_japan



Category: Pro Wrestling NOAH, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Established Relationship, Facials, Flirting, M/M, Sex Toys, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newd_japan/pseuds/newd_japan
Summary: Taichi discovers that Zack owns a pair of cat ears. Zack remembers why he got them.
Relationships: Ishikari Taichi/Zack Sabre Jr., Ogawa Yoshinari/Zack Sabre Jr.
Kudos: 14





	1. Rediscovery

Zack comes back from the bathroom to find his boyfriend standing in front of an open drawer inspecting something. “Hey what are you looking at! I literally told you not to do anything weird while I was in the bathroom!”

“I didn’t know you were into this sort of thing.” Taichi holds up a cat ear headband with a slightly wicked smile. 

“Oh my god where did you get that from.” Zack runs over to grab the accessory back but Taichi jerks it out of his reach.

“You only get them back if you promise to put them on.”

“Do the honors then,” Zack resigns himself, dropping his arms. Taichi smiles again, not at all wickedly this time, more like delighted. He gingerly presses the headband onto Zack’s head, poking his real ear a bit. “Ow! You didn’t mess up my hair did you?”

Taichi screws up his face as he attempts to rearrange Zack’s hair to its usual style. “Look in the mirror.” Seeing his reflection, Zack blushes a little. He’s forgotten that he even has a pair of cat ears, let alone how cute they make him feel. They match his hair in a way that makes it look like they are really his ears.

Taichi interrupts his musings. “Who’d you get them for?” 

“What? Myself!” Zack can’t think of anyone he’d have wanted to give them to.

“Come on, some guy must’ve said you’d look good sucking his dick in them.”

Oh so that’s what Taichi means. Figures. “I don’t remember that . . .” Why did he get them though? They don’t seem like something he’d buy on a whim.

“Well whoever it was, I’m saying it now. You’d look good sucking my dick in those.” Taichi reaches out to scratch Zack’s head, making him giggle in a way that feels a bit uncharacteristic even to him. 

“Ok.” 

Taichi moves his hand to the back of Zack’s head and kisses him. It’s easy, they’ve done it a thousand times. Zack knows just how to work his fingers into Taichi’s hair and pull a little, and Taichi knows just how to slide his tongue between Zack’s lips. Taichi is moaning already, not caring if he seems desperate, and Zack moans back, letting him know he likes it too. After all, they are desperate for each other, even after a thousand times, and after a thousand times their desire isn’t awkward. Taichi pushes Zack back against the dresser, their bodies slamming closed the drawer he’d been rummaging through a few minutes ago. Taichi grinds his hips in a circle, and Zack sighs but pushes him away. “The dresser’s sharp. Let’s go to the bed.”

Taichi laughs and walks backwards to sit on the side of the bed. “Kneel down, I want to play with your ears.” Zack does as he’s told, smiling coyly. Taichi immediately moves his hands down, touching the soft fake fur and running his fingers along the spot where the ears meet Zack’s head. Zack almost wishes they were real so he could feel Taichi petting them. He nuzzles his head into Taichi’s gentle strokes, feeling a little more like a cat. 

“Good kitty,” Taichi murmurs spontaneously. Zack hums at the praise and rubs his face into Taichi’s thigh. He knows the feeling of Taichi’s legs under sweatpants, but it’s different on his face than his hands. He works lazilly toward where he knows Taichi wants it, biting intermittently at the fabric. Taichi doesn’t mind going slowly; they have all the time in the world together. 

When Zack reaches Taichi’s crotch he stops, teasing with the tip of his nose. Taichi’s hand tenses on the back of Zack’s head in encouragement, and Zack bites gently, just holding Taichi’s dick with lips and teeth. “Keep going,” Taichi says, already a little breathless.

“With your pants on?”

“Yeah, it feels nice. Different, but nice.” Zack doesn’t need to be told again. It’s a little harder to find the spots Taichi likes under his pants, but familiarity helps. He reaches up a hand to adjust Taichi for better access, licking at the spot right below the tip where he knows Taichi is sensitive. The wet fabric is an unusual texture in Zack’s mouth, but as he spits on it more it starts to cling in a way that’s almost more lewd than nakedness. Taichi’s hard on is becoming more and more obvious and he’s making sounds that tell Zack he’s doing something right, short moans in the back of his throat. 

But Zack can’t give him what he really wants until his pants are off, so he hooks his teeth over the waistband, careful to grab both Taichi’s pants and his underwear and pull both down at the same time. Zack doesn’t bother to disrobe his partner any more than enough to free his cock and take it in his mouth as soon as he can. Zack hums at the pressure on his throat, and Taichi moans back.

“Hold on, hold on.” Taichi is nudging Zack’s forehead back again. “Since you’re doing all the work, do you want a plug?” 

Zack pulls off and smiles at Taichi’s thoughtfulness. “Yeah, they’re in the second drawer on the left.” 

Taichi stands up, pants falling down as he walks giving Zack the pleasure of watching how his ass moves. “What are you staring at?” Taichi smiles smugly. 

“What do you think, sexy?”

Taichi makes sure to stick his ass out extra as he rummages in the drawer. “Which one do you like?” 

“The purple one, it’s got remote control.”

“Fancy. This one?” Taichi turns around holding it up.

“Yeah.”

Taichi scrutinizes the dildo. “Kind of small.”

Zack rolls his eyes. “My asshole needs a rest after taking your giant cock all the time.” 

“Oh of course.” Taichi strokes himself a few times, demonstrating what Zack means. 

He grabs a bottle of lube from the drawer as well, tossing it to Zack as he pulls his pants all the way off and walks back over to the bed. Zack pushes his own pants down around his ankles and wets his fingers. Taichi’s fascination with Zack’s new ears continues as he slides the silky inside between his fingers. Zack’s mouth falls open when he starts fingering himself and Taichi puts the hand that isn’t on his head in his mouth. Zack closes his mouth around Taichi’s fingers and moans.

After a few minutes in which Taichi keeps leaning over Zack’s head to see how many fingers he’s on, Zack asks for the vibrator. “Also you forgot the controller, dummy,” he adds.

Taichi sighs and wanders back over to the still open drawer. “What’s it look like?”

“I dunno, try some and see if I react,” Zack suggests, inserting the vibrator. Taichi grins naughtily and starts pushing buttons in the drawer, making its contents jump around. “How have you not found- oh fuck!” Taichi finds the right one just as Zack starts talking. “You did that on purpose didn’t you.”

“Maybe.” Taichi sits down again, spreading his legs. “If you want me to turn it up you have to do a good job.”

“I always do a good job,” Zack says and takes Taichi as far into his mouth as he can, making him yelp. Zack does do a good job, bobbing his head to drag his tongue along Taichi’s length, sometimes stopping to flick his tongue over the tip or to mouth at Taichi’s balls. 

“Oh fuck, you’re so good kitten.” Zack moans around Taichi’s cock at the praise, and Taichi clicks up the vibrator. 

“Call me kitten again.” 

“You’re my cute little kitten.” Zack whines so prettily at that, Taichi rewards him with another click on the vibrator. “Yes keep licking me like that kitty, I love your tongue.” The noises Zack is making around him feel so good, Taichi keeps babbling. “My kitten- mmm fuck- yes- you’re such a good kitten- ohhh- yes kitty, keep going- you’re so cute- oh fuck-” His left hand clicks up the vibrator while his right hand pushes Zack’s head farther on to him until the ears tickle his skin. Zack is practically shaking now, jerking himself off, his sucks getting more and more desperate and noisy. 

“Oh fuck, Zack can I cum on your face.” Zack doesn’t answer, but pulls his head back to let Taichi do as he wants. Taichi cums with the short cries Zack recognizes well, shooting hot and white all over his face. Zack sticks his tongue out, the taste of Taichi pushing him over the edge as he jerks himself hard and cums on his own stomach and thighs.

They both sit for a moment, breathing heavily, coming down from the high. Zack slips the dildo out, then reaches up and takes the ears off, checking them over. “You got cum on them,” he says disappointedly.

“Yeah, it’s all over your face too,” Taichi notes, trying not to laugh.

“Well that’s a lot easier to clean, go get a washcloth would you?”

“Why do I keep having to get everything?”

“Because I’m such a good kitten!” Zack jokes.

Taichi just sighs dramatically and gets up to get the washcloth. From the bathroom, he asks, “Did you remember where you got those yet? You were really into that.”

“Yeah I remember buying them because I felt cute in them but I don’t remember- Man how long have I had these things for? I know I bought them in Japan.”

“I think I would have known if it was while you were in Suzuki-gun.”

“Yeah . . . Oh man I remember now, it must have been when I was in NOAH.” Zack feels himself flush at the memory.

“Really? I bet I know who you got them for then.” Taichi’s eyes twinkle as he comes back with a wet cloth.

“You’re probably right,” Zack admits.

“Well,” Taichi says as he starts whipping Zack off. “Now you’ll have to tell me about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know me you probably know where this is going . . . There isn't going to be any more porn though


	2. Remembrance

Alright, alright I’ll tell you. Ogawa asked me to go shopping with him, yes you were right that’s who it was. He probably thought I was bored hanging out at the dojo. I probably was bored. 

But anyways, he had actual things to buy and I was just tagging along so I thought I’d stop and look at some things. It was one of those big department stores that’s got everything and they were selling cat ears and bows and whatnot. I’d seen catgirl mangas and that sort of thing before of course, and they’re pretty cute and all but I don’t really go for that sort of thing _. _ But now that the possibility was before me to buy cat ears- well I guess it was a passing fancy. It might be fun to have a tail eh? Probably good for submissions . . .

If I’m being honest I was wondering if Ogawa would like me wearing cat ears. 

So I picked out some that matched my hair and wondered if I should buy them and if I wouldn’t be too shy to show him and if I was actually being rather stupid and ought to put them back. I suppose I proved too shy, because when he came back looking for me I hid them behind my back like he couldn’t tell what I’d been looking at. 

“You like dressing up?”

I put them back on the shelf. “Um. No!” It was technically true, I usually don’t like dressing up, and I was rather embarrassed and not my usual eloquent self. 

“I wasn’t making fun of you.” Well that was reassuring because I’d been pretty sure he was making fun of me. “I’ll buy them for you if you want.” Ogawa was smiling a little bit, his nice smile not his mean smile, so I figured he was being serious. Yes he has a nice smile too, Taichi.

“No thanks,” I said but I picked the ears back up anyway, like a moron. I did want them. Especially if he liked them.

Ogawa ignored what I actually said and somehow figured I meant the opposite because he asked “Should I get some too?” He was looking around at the cat ears, and I was pretty surprised, but looking back, he’s pretty fond of me so maybe it wasn’t all that surprising.

He ended up buying us both stupid cat ears and we were taking the train back to Differ and I figured I might as well put mine on. No one in Tokyo seems bothered when I walk around in kick pads so I figured cat ears wouldn’t be an issue.

So we’re going along on the train and Ogawa reached over and scratched my head. Like I was a cat. I figure I must have started blushing or something. Probably. Because then he said “You like being petted?” And I made some sort of sound like a whimper but I tried to hide it so it just sounded weirder. God that’s embarrassing. And then he said “Oh now you’re purring,” and I just felt like dying because I was blushing so much and it was so bloody embarrassing. Stop laughing at me Taichi, I really liked him.

Thankfully for my emotional state Ogawa stopped . . . petting me, but just to put on his own cat ears which quite possibly made it worse. Especially with him smiling like that. All . . . coy and . . . bloody adorable and I sort of sighed and then he  _ giggled. _ And the only time he does that is when he’s drunk and that doesn’t count. 

I must’ve been staring at him a long time because he said “Don’t be shy, how do I look?”

“Um. Cute?” Ogawa looked sort of wistful at that and I wondered, how long has it been since someone said he looked cute. Since he even tried to look cute. But it was just a moment and I don’t think he wanted to think about it because he said something again right away. 

“Hmm cats like belly rubs too.” So he starts tickling me and you know how ticklish I am and I sort of punched him. On accident of course. But still. Not a good idea.

He hit me back, and even though he was messing around he hit me pretty hard. We ended up making proper fools of ourselves yelling and laughing and slapping each other with bloody cat ears on, on the bloody train. I think everyone else may have been a bit annoyed at us. But then he poked me in the eyes and I sort of couldn’t see so I had to stop. You know what it’s like when he does that. So I said “that’s not fair!”

“You don’t say that when it wins us matches.” He was grinning like the absolute miscreant he is.

But then the train speaker was announcing that somehow our stop was next even though it usually feels like ages to get back to Differ from the city. I said “You ought to take those off before anyone sees you looking cute. I want us to keep the advantage of everyone being afraid of you.” 

“Yes, you’re the cute one in the tag team. You give us the advantage of distracting everyone.” I was probably going to say I wasn’t cute or something but it was time to get off the train. And I’m glad I didn’t because I’m pretty cute.

I think when we got back to Differ, Kotoge was there and he said I should have been there because he made Harada eat really spicy noodles and start crying. And I said maybe there’s a reason you aren’t a tag team anymore and we were. I think he asked us what we bought too. And we just looked at each other and started laughing because no way were we telling him.

********

“Pretty sure that’s the whole story.”

Taichi immediately protested “Aren’t you going to tell me about the sex?”

“There wasn’t any?”

“What, not after he was flirting with you like that? Come on.”

“I mean eventually . . .” Zack blushed. “But I hadn’t exactly realized at that point that he was . . . you know, into me.”

“Man you were really oblivious.” 

When Zack looked back on that time, this was one of the simpler memories. Ogawa was such a hard man to understand especially when it came to feelings. Zack had never quite been sure where he stood. “I’m glad I’m with you now, it’s a lot easier to tell you love me.” He leaned over to give Taichi a kiss on the cheek.

“Aw don’t be sappy,” Taichi said, but Zack could tell he liked it anyway. “It was so annoying the whole time we were in NOAH me and Despe would be gossiping about how cute you were and you didn’t give a shit about us.”

Zack frowned. He’d had no idea Taichi had been waiting for him that long. “Hold on, hold on, I take back what I just said about you being easy to read. You like me even back then? You were so sodding mean to me!”

Taichi looked down, embarrassed. “Well I had to get your attention somehow . . .”

“Awww, T~!” Zack tackled him in a hug, fighting off half hearted complaints and shoves which didn’t last long before Taichi relented to a pile of cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I love Zack but his pov is so fucking hard to write   
> Also I'm curious how many people who read the first chapter actually read this much more niche second chapter


End file.
